Lion's Heart
by Shinan7
Summary: Regulus is so happy that his brother is home, but a wrong question sets everything on its side and from that moment on they aren't as close. Regulus finds comfort from an unexpected girl.(Edited). Please read :) Please Review :) (Regulus Black and OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, I only own this plot and my OC Lulu.**

**Note:**** This story is different then my usual boy love and Next Generation stories and I hope you enjoy reading it! I've had this idea a long time now, I just haven't really gotten to it until now. I've always liked Regulus, so this is my version of how his life went the way it did, why he chose to do some things and how he died with my OC thrown into the mix. It will be in Regulus's POV ****not**** my OC's. **

**Pairing:**** Regulus Black & Lulu Sosa(OC)**

**Rating:**** T just to be on the safe side. **

**Chapter 1: Spiraling Down**

That day, everything had started out fine. His brother was finally coming home from Hogwarts! And Regulus couldn't have been more excited, even if he'd gotten a brand new broom. Regulus missed his brother, he missed Sirius a bunch and finally, finally, he was coming home. Only for a few weeks, but still, he was coming home.

Kreature, his family's house elf, had woken him up early like Regulus had asked him to, not that he'd slept much that night really. Regulus had taken his bath and got dressed before heading down to the first floor. The smell of food had Regulus heading towards the source as soon as it hit his sensitive nose. The sight that had greeted Regulus's eyes, made his mouth water very much like a waterfall.

The little house elf had made a wonderful breakfast that had been spread across the breakfast room table. The food was absolutely heavenly, the perfect note to the start of the day.

That breakfast was the only reason that Regulus stayed quiet and without much movement during the delicious meal, but after the last bite on his plate was gone, he had jumped out of his chair. The excitement of seeing his older brother soon had had Regulus walking around the house for a few hours. Regulus wanted to keep his mind distracted by looking through things, but after he had found the boggart in the drawer, he decided to wait as quietly as he could with a book in the sitting room. Regulus was extremely glad that his parents weren't there, if they had seen the way that he was acting they would have scolded him severely. They might have not taken him along to the station to pick up his brother with them.

"Kreature, is it almost time?" Regulus asked the house elf again for around the hundredth time that morning.

"Almost, master Regulus. Your mother and father will be here soon. After that, you should be on the way to pick up your brother." Kreature never liked saying Sirius's name. His brother didn't treat the house elf very nicely. That was one thing that Regulus and Sirius both argued about the most.

Regulus nodded, and turned back to his book. The minutes went by unusually slowly. To Regulus, it seemed like hours passed before he glanced back at the grandfather clock, but in fact it was merely a few seconds, at most minutes.

The sound of the door opening, made Regulus jump up from the couch and hurry towards the hallway. Just before he got there, Regulus slowed down his paces so that his parents wouldn't see him running, it wasn't appropriate for a pureblood to run _anywhere, _not ever.

"Regulus, good. I see that you're ready. Orion, it seems that its time for us to go." Walburga said, looking a little displeased. Sirius had started to show signs of rebellion and he wasn't exactly in her good graces.

"Yes, dear. Regulus, hold onto me." Orion, his father held out his arm.

Regulus stood next to him and took his father's arm with a firm grip, he really didn't want to be pulled apart. It would hurt, it would hurt a lot.

"Kreature, make sure lunch is ready by the time that we get home." Walburga stated grabbing Orion's other arm.

"Yes mistress. Lunch will be ready as soon as master and mistress get home." Kreature replied bowing his head.

With that, Orion Apparated to platform 9 ¾. Regulus felt like he was squeezed into a small box for a few moments, then a cold breeze hit him. They stood in the middle of a crowd of bustling wizards and witches. Just then, there was a whistle and Regulus turned to look at the Hogwarts Express that was coming in slowly, then stopped.

Regulus let go of his father's arm and headed towards the doors, wanting to see Sirius as soon as he could. Being small and skinny, Regulus managed to wiggle his way to the doors and waited there impatiently for his brother to appear. He didn't know if Sirius would walk out from this door, but he'd take his chances. Moments passed, and a lot of students walked by him. Just as Regulus thought that Sirius had indeed left out of a different exit, he appeared. And Sirius wasn't alone. Three other kids were with him, and they were all laughing at something that the one with glasses had said.

"Sirius!" Regulus cried happily and jumped at him. "You're finally here!"

Sirius laughed, and hugged Regulus before pushing him away and patting his head fondly. "I've missed you too, little brother. Regulus, these are three of my best mates. Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. Guys, this is my little brother, Regulus Black."

Regulus smiled politely at them before turning back to Sirius. "Nice to meet you. Sirius, I'm so happy you're here, its been so boring without you! Mother and father are over there."

Sirius nodded and turned to his mates. "I'll see you guys later." Then Sirius followed Regulus back to where their parents were.

"Hello, mother, father, its good seeing you again." Sirius greeted them sarcastically. Regulus winced at the tone in his older brother's voice. Hopefully their mother wouldn't detect it in this noisy and crowded place.

"Sirius, its about time you got out of the train. Now, grab onto your father, it's time to go." Walburga said, the displeasure in her eyes obvious to anyone that was looking.

Regulus ducked his head. This wasn't good, she _had_ noticed Sirius's tone.

An idea hit him, and as soon as they appeared at their house, he started asking Sirius a million questions about Hogwarts and anything that had happened so far that year. His last question had been about who Sirius's fellow House mates were. _That_ had quickly led to his mother sneering at the names she didn't recognize which got Sirius's blood boiling. Regulus saw the look on Sirius's face, and wished desperately that he hadn't asked that question. Things were spiraling down quickly and Sirius had only been back for a few minutes.

"If you had been Sorted into Slytherin, like you should have, you wouldn't be around all those _mudbloods_. How _despicable_! Our ancestors are all cursing you from their graves!" Walburga ridiculed Sirius who looked like his eye's would pop out of his head any second.

"But you're wrong! There's nothing wrong with being _muggle_ born or even a _half blood_, mother! And I don't _care_ what those snot nosed inbred skeletons think!" Sirius screamed at their parents before running up the stairs and slamming the door to his room behind him.

Regulus glanced up, then turned back to his parents, dreading their reaction to his older brother's outburst.

"Go to your room, Regulus." His father stated firmly, his face drawn in a grimace.

Regulus quickly dashed up the stairs, into his room, and closed the door behind him. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, this was all his fault, he should have never asked that question, never.

This was bad, really bad. Sirius wouldn't be allowed to leave the house for sure. Regulus didn't even want to _think_ about what else his father and mother would do to him. He desperately hoped that they'd think locking Sirius in his room would be enough. Hopefully, that would be enough.

**Two Days Later:**

"Sirius? Are you okay?" Regulus asked, pushing his brothers door open slowly.

"Go away." Sirius's voice came from the direction on his bed. On closer inspection, it looked like the blankets and covers were pilled up over his head.

Regulus pushed open the door and padded softly toward his brother. "Sirius, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that."

There was silence for the longest time before Sirius finally spoke. "I _told_ you, to go _away._"

Sirius's voiced whipped through Regulus like a sting. With a muffled sob, Regulus ran out of the room and down towards the kitchen. No one was at home except for Kreature and Sirius. Regulus hoped that he could get past the house elf, and out to the open air. He felt so bad, Sirius had been punished and it was all his fault! Why did he have to ask that question? _Why_?

Regulus made it to the kitchen, then he slipped out of the back door, before breaking out in a run. The tears finally escaped from his willpower, and they streamed down his face like a river.

Roughly, Regulus dragged his sleeve across his face, trying to wipe the tears away. That worked for about a moment, before the tears started falling again.

Sirius had been punished, Regulus had heard his cries, and it was _his_ fault. His brother was miserable, and it was all because he had opened his stupid mouth.

Regulus slowed down when he reached a park, slowly he drifted towards a tree and sank to his knees.

He was so stupid! Why hadn't he thought before opening his mouth? Sirius would hate him. Sirius _did_ hate him, Regulus knew that he did.

The sob escaped his mouth before Regulus could stop it, and more wanted to follow that first one.

Just before Regulus felt like his whole control would break, someone knelt in front of him. Regulus jerked in surprise as the person touched his arm gently.

The words 'Go away' died before they even formed in his mind as he glanced at the person. It was a girl, about his age, right in front of him.

"Are you ok?" Her soft voice was laced with worry.

Regulus stared at her in shock, then the tears began flowing again. He turned his face to the ground, and covered his eyes with his hands. He expected the girl to just leave him alone, what he _didn't_ expect was the hug she gave him. For some reason, that hug made him sob even harder, and she rocked him back and forth gently.

Regulus didn't know how much time had passed, all he knew was that this girl was trying to help. She held him tightly, and was murmuring words like everything was going to be okay. He believed her when she said it, he shouldn't have, but he did.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, his tears stopped, and he gently pushed away from her soft embrace.

"I'm sorry, I got your shirt wet." Regulus murmured, rubbing his eyes to dry them.

"Don't worry about it, its just a shirt, it'll dry off soon." The girl said, smiling gently at him.

Regulus felt his cheeks get red, and he looked down at the ground. She's a muggle, should he be talking to a muggle? If mother found out, she would slaughter him…

"My name is Lulu Sosa." The girl said, her voice sounded hopeful for some reason.

Regulus couldn't help himself, he glanced back up at her and introduced himself. "I'm Regulus Black. Thank you for being here, I… I really needed that."

Lulu smiled and sat with her feet crossed next to him. "I'm glad I could help, even if I was just here and not doing anything."

"You helped." Regulus replied glancing around them. The rest of the park was empty, they were the only ones there.

"Are you feeling better?" Lulu asked, watching him closely.

Regulus glanced away, then back at her. "A little bit."

"That's good." Lulu stated softly.

Regulus nodded, looking at Lulu from the corner of his eye. She was weird, not weird in a bad way, weird in a different way. There was something about her that intrigued Regulus a lot. "I had better go… My parents don't know that I came here."

Lulu tilted her head to one side and nodded. "Yes, you don't want to get into trouble."

Regulus shook his head. "I really don't. I'll see you later, Lulu."

Lulu waved goodbye to him, and Regulus turned in the direction of the house. He was lost in thought, not paying attention to a thing around him. Finally, he got back home. Regulus opened the back door slowly, and snuck into the house, closing the door quietly behind him. 

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review to tell me what you think. ^-^ I'd really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: Harry Potter does not belong to me, I make no money from writing this.**

**Note: ****Thank you for the reviews and follows! :D Tina: I'm glad you like it! and yes he was accepting of Lulu but he was distraught about his brother so he wasn't really thinking about it much. Blueberry: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Chapter 2:**

Regulus didn't leave the house by himself again for the rest of Sirius's Christmas break. After getting out of the shock he'd had when Lulu had unexpectedly comforted him, he felt surprised with himself. Regulus didn't know what had gotten into him, she was a _muggle_. Even though she was nice, she was still a muggle and he should have left as soon as he'd found out that she was there. But, something had made him stay, and he didn't want anything to happen to Lulu so he wouldn't go again. If his mother found out about what had happened, Sirius's punishment would seem like a slap on the wrist compared to what she would do to him and maybe she'd go after Lulu too. So he'd just have to forget about her, it wasn't like they could ever be friends really.

Regulus shifted on his chair, hair falling across his vision as he stared blackly down at the book on his lap, he hadn't even _turned_ from that page in all that morning that he'd been there. Tears threatened to fall as he thought of his other problem, his brother. Sirius was keeping his distance. Whenever Regulus tried to talk to him, Sirius would just leave the room or if they were eating, completely ignored him.

Regulus was devastated, he couldn't take being ignored like that from the one person that he enjoyed being around. Sure he had his mother and father, but they didn't really speak to him like Sirius did. Sirius was basically his best and only friend other then Kreature, and he missed talking to him like they used too. Of course he had his cousins Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa but two of them were unbearable to be around and Andromeda was a lot older then he, plus she didn't really like him as much as she liked Sirius. Sirius was her favorite person in the Black family, but Regulus didn't really mind because Sirius was his favorite too.

Regulus put the book down with a heavy sigh and glanced out the window. It was snowing, the little falling snowflakes were plummeting from every single direction. Some of them had a little whirlwind going, but that stopped quickly as it separated. After that one disappeared, Regulus tried to see if he could find another one. He hadn't gotten much luck finding another one when an owl left from a window on the bedroom floors. Regulus stared in wonder as the owl's face turned towards him. Regulus was mesmerized, its face was shaped like a heart. He'd never thought that there would be a creature that was shaped like that. It was beautiful, and elegant. It wasn't Sirius's owl(he wasn't supposed to be sending letters), or his parents. It must have been one of his mother or father's friends owl, Regulus thought as is disappeared behind a sheet of snow.

"What are you looking at, Regulus?" His mother asked. Regulus turned to face her quickly. He hadn't even noticed that she had entered the room.

"Mother, can I have an owl with a heart shaped face for when I get into Hogwarts? Like the one that just left you or father a letter?" Regulus asked eagerly, eyes shining bright.

The look on his mother's face made his world fall. The words that came out of her mouth made him sick to his stomach.

"Your father is at the ministry. The only one on the second floor is your brother." Walburga sneered the last part as she left the room. "And he's not supposed to be sending letters to those _mudbloods_,let alone receiving any owls from _them._"

Regulus felt his heart squeeze in pain. He'd gotten his brother into trouble _again_, why was this happening? The tears threatened to spill as he heard his mothers voice drift down the stairs. Sirius shouted something back at her, then a terrible silence followed. The silence was worse then the shouting had been, it was more dreadfully disturbing.

Regulus sank to the floor, and hid his face in his knees. He'd done it again, he'd gotten Sirius in trouble, _again_. What was wrong with him? Couldn't he do _anything_ right?

Tears fell, soaking his pants where his head rested.

"Master Regulus, what is wrong?" Kreature's voice broke through his thoughts and Regulus threw himself at the little house elf almost tackling him to the floor.

"Kreature, its all my fault!" Regulus sobbed into the little elf's shoulder.

The elf looked surprised for a second, before hesitantly patting him gently on the back. "No, master Regulus. It is not your fault, your brother knew he wasn't supposed to send letters. You have no fault in his punishment. Now, lets go to the kitchen, I'll make you a nice tea that should calm you down master Regulus."

Regulus sniffed once more and pushed himself up from his knees. Kreature grabbed his hand and led him past the stairs, down the hall and into the kitchen.

"But… Kreature… it _is_ my fault. I keep making trouble for him! I shouldn't have asked for an owl, mother would have never found out if I hadn't!" Regulus cried as Kreature pushed him onto a chair.

"Master Regulus, your brother is a trouble seeker. He wants to push his levels to see how far he can go without getting caught. Now, if you told a lie about him to mistress Walburga, _then _it would be your fault. You did no such thing, therefore, you are _not_ at fault. Now, take a drink of this, it will calm you down." Kreature placed a cup in front of Regulus who stared at it for a few seconds before picking it up and taking a small sip.

As Kreature turned to go fix up a chicken pot pie for him, Regulus muttered to himself. "It's still my fault. He's going to hate me for the rest of our lives."

**A Few Days Before Christmas**

Regulus fixed the collar of his dress robes, it was itching like crazy. He didn't know why he had to go to this stupid Christmas Ball thing, it wasn't like it was for anyone younger then twelve. Sure, the pureblood families met and sometimes made arranged marriages, but he wasn't even _eleven_ yet, why did _he_ have to go?

"Master Regulus, master and mistress are waiting for you in the sitting room." Kreature said appearing by Regulus' open door.

"Thank you, Kreature… is Sirius ready?" Regulus asked hesitantly as he turned towards the house elf.

"Yes master Regulus." Kreature said before disappearing.

Regulus walked out of his room and headed towards Sirius' room, the door was open and when Regulus peaked in, the room was deserted. No Sirius in sight. He must have left as soon as he was ready.

Regulus' shoulders dropped in disappointment, Sirius was obviously still mad. He turned away and headed towards the stairs. As he climbed down, Regulus kept having to stop because the bottom of his dress robes kept getting caught under the heel of his shoes. On the last step he barely saved himself from falling flat on his face by catching onto the side railing.

The snigger made Regulus' face turn red. His eyes darted around and found Sirius smirking at him. It wasn't a nice smirk either. Regulus gulped and looked at his feet as he walked into the sitting room, followed by a still sniggering Sirius.

"Finally, you two need to learn to dress faster. We wouldn't want to offend our host by completely missing the Ball. Now grab a hold of your father." Walburga said with a disapproving frown as her offspring shuffled to their fathers side.

Soon after that, the family of four arrived at the Malfoy Mansion. While their parents greeted their hosts, Sirius and Regulus disappeared into the crown. Sirius left Regulus a few seconds after that and Regulus found himself wandering through a crowd of people he didn't even know all that well. In the distance, Regulus caught a glimpse of Sirius and Andromeda but he knew he wouldn't be welcomed. After looking around again, Regulus spotted an empty seat by a window and headed towards it while trying not to bump into anyone. Finally, after much swerving, Regulus made it to his destination. When he plopped down, Regulus found that he had a good view of the rooms occupants. He spotted his other cousin Bellatrix, then his parents who were talking to Lucius Malfoy. A couple of pureblood witches drifted over in his direction, they looked familiar to Regulus but he really wasn't going to make his presence know to them since they seemed occupied with their own conversation.

"I heard they moved from overseas. It's a pureblood family of five." One of the witches said to the other.

"Do you know their last name?" The other witch asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"I didn't quite catch it, all I heard was the man is an ambassador for their country. He and his wife were chosen out of three possible families. All their children will be transferred to Hogwarts, though the oldest will only be there for a year."

"This is exciting, a new bloodline." The one with the wine stated, her eye's calculating,

"Indeed." The other replied as they walked out of Regulus' hearing rang.

Regulus shook his head at the two gossipers, they probably wanted their children to get an arranged marriage with the newcomers children. He felt sorry for them.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I'd appreciate any reviews you might leave me :3**


End file.
